


A Simple Kind of Life

by NeoVenus22



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"So, this is where you work, huh?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Kind of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Takes place between S1 and S2.

"Yum, party of that guy," the redheaded waitress Veronica hadn't learned the name of whispered into her ear.

Veronica looked to the front door and decided she could go a few more days without learning Redhead's name. "Well, hello there. Table for one?"

"Table for two," said Logan. "I have my eye on a cute hostess."

"If you had your eye on the clock, you might've made it here an hour earlier, in time to actually catch me taking my break."

"Once again, a spontaneous romantic gesture is ruined by logic."

Veronica had only been there a week, but already she'd gotten herself used to the way things worked around The Hut. Like how Allie would always take her break five minutes early and come back ten minutes late, reeking of smoke. Or how the weekend manager was much more of a hard-ass than the usual manager, and she had a magical death gaze she reserved for anyone she thought was slacking. And now she was learning how much the magical death gaze could sting if it was boring into the back of Veronica's neck. "So," she said, raising her voice slightly and trying to make it as professional as possible, "table for one?"

"Sure, table for one."

Veronica glanced over her shoulder at the weekend manager while she led Logan to a nice, quiet table in the corner, not in Redhead's section. Logan sat primly, propping his chin in his upturned hands as though he was an eight-year-old girl posing for her school photo. "So, this is where you work, huh?"

"Yes, although maybe you'd be better off coming on a weekday."

"Don't think I haven't noticed the Dragon Lady staring at me since I came in."

"She's just looking out that the girls don't get swindled by fine young gentlemen such as yourself."

"Lucky you, two pitbull fathers."

Veronica took another quick room assessing search for the boss-lady with the eagle eyes, then swooped in for a kiss she wished could've lingered.

So did Logan, based on the way his hand darted under the table to brush her leg. Veronica side-stepped him. Logan pouted. "I was hoping for a little more sugar than that."

"You want sugar? We have a number of confections on our menu, if you'd care to look it over," she said, then added, _socco voce_, "C'mon, it's my first week." She stared him down, willing him to understand. "I'm trying to be normal, here."

"Normal is smooching your boyfriend when you're not supposed to."

"Normal is not getting hired and fired in eight days." Something that Logan would probably never understand. Working, at least. "I'll try to trade breaks with Amelia, if you're willing to wait half an hour. And if you tip."

"Oh, you'll get a tip," he leered. "You know, just to see how it feels."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Classy to the last, Echolls."

"It's why you're with me."

"Yes, because cheap shots and blatant sexual innuendo isn't a dime a dozen in this town."

"Yeah, but I do it best." Logan squeezed her wrist. "Hey, I'll wait here all day if I have to. And don't worry about the Dragon Lady. She's more afraid of you than you are of her."

"She should be," said Veronica proudly, but the statement and the sentiment behind it was enough to convince her to lean in for another kiss, one that lingered. Others might've doubted it, but she knew why she was with him.


End file.
